minitool_shadowmakerfandomcom-20200215-history
MiniTool to Solve the Latest Windows Backup and Restore Issues
MiniTool Solution Ltd., the best backup software of 2018 provider, had released the latest version of MiniTool ShadowMaker 2.0 - an all-in-one data protection and disaster recovery solution for PC users. The company applies itself to analyzing problems related to backing up computers, restoring and offers useful solutions, helping its users to quickly get rid of latest issues. Many users have recently reported to MiniTool that they are plagued with common issues when backing up and restoring. Windows backup getting stuck, Volume Shadow Copy Service errors and not enough disk space to back up with 0x80780119 code. MiniTool ShadowMaker 2.0 has its solutions to the different issues: # Windows Backup Stuck # (VSS) Volume Shadow Copy Service Errors # Not Enough Disk Space and with error code 0x80780119 # Restore Windows Image Backup to Different Computer # Incremental Backup and Different Backup # Clone Backup & Image Backup Windows Backup Stuck When trying to run Windows backup to an external hard drive or other devices, users reported that Windows backup was stuck at creating a system image. With Windows backup freezing at 12%, 57%, 97% for a few hours and no progress. An error message shows: "Windows Backup is currently in progress Creating a system image of (C :)" 3 main causes to the issue can be: system files are locked by other programs, not enough free disk space, or bad sectors on the system disk or target disk. Turning backup services to automatic, check disk, disabling antivirus or firewall temporarily and disabling running programs are all the solutions MiniTool had offered. To avoid Windows image backup issues, MiniTool recommended using MiniTool ShadowMaker 2.0 which can help users to easily back up the system, files, partitions or disks. This article can be helpful some way. Windows Backup Stuck at Creating System Image? Solve It Now. (VSS) Volume Shadow Copy Service Errors VSS errors occur during the backup and recovery process. According to user feedback, they encounterd Volume Shadow Copy Service errors 0x80042302 and 0x807800A1 when creating a backup, as well as VSS errors 0x81000202 and 0x80042302 during System Restore. MiniTool offers solutions to different errors. MiniTool ShadowMaker 2.0 allows users to back up and restore a system to its previous state in the event of unexpected accidents. Not Enough Disk Space with error code 0x80780119 While other reported that they have received a message, reporting create a system image failed with 0x80780119 error code due to a lack of disk space. MiniTool had published articles about this issue, to have analyzed the error in detail and introduced possible solutions to fix it. To extend system reserved partitions or recovery partitions and clear the USN Journal files are helpful to solve the 0x80780119 error. MiniTool ShadowMaker 2.0 can be as an alternative to back up Windows to avoid a backup failure. Restore Windows Image Backup to Different Computer MiniTool suggested creating a system image of the primary computer and restoring the Windows image backup to the damaged computer. Entering WinPE to restore the image to the system disk of the damaged PC, and then perform a repair with its Universal Restore feature to ensure the PC can run properly. Referral post - How Can You Do Windows Backup Restore to Different Computer. Create Incremental Backup and Different Backup Windows doesn't have an option to create incremental or different backups. MiniTool ShadowMaker 2.0 can be used as incremental and differential backup software, effectively backing up the newly added or changed data. And its Scheme feature is available, helping to create incremental and different backups, as well as perform disk space management. Clone VS Image: Which One to Choose? MiniTool found that some users were wondering about the backup method - clone and image and they don't know when to image a disk when when to image a hard drive. In terms of this question, MiniTool explains some differences in the post Clone VS Image: What's the Difference? Get the Answer Now.